


Kin II

by Inkognito97



Series: The ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Family, Foreshadowing, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Qui-Gon Lives, Science Fiction, Sith, The Dark Side of the Force, The Elements - Freeform, The Force, War, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: “Who are you?” whispered Obi-Wan.“Don’t you recognize me?” answered the Force.A moment of silence passed. Then, “Father?”“Hello, my son.”Part 11.2 in the 'ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi'





	Kin II

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. If I did, a lot of things would be different in the movies!
> 
> Don't worry, no droids or clones were harmed while writing this. ;-P
> 
> I hope you enjoy it..

Kin II

A giant explosion rocked the ground beneath their feet and for a moment there was just dust and darkness. When the dust settled, the tall Jedi Master with the long brown hair that was covered in sand and small debris, saw the destruction the explosion had caused.  
Half the battlefield was destroyed, half of his troops, let alone those of his Padawan and Grandpadawan, were wiped out, along huge numbers of the enemies’ droids. The droids didn’t matter though, they could easily and quickly be replaced, but the clones were actual living beings. Their loss lay heavy in the Force and Qui-Gon would grieve for them later, for now he turned his focus to the matter at hand.  
A few meters away, were Obi-Wan and Anakin lying on the ground. It seemed as if they had barely escaped the radius of the Separatists’ attack. The Master allowed himself to sigh in relief and to thank the Force for that. But the danger was still not over. With horror watched midnight blue eyes helplessly, how his former Padawan and Anakin were struggling to their feet, while one of the heavy cannons were directed at them. Obi-Wan was able to push his comrade aside, throwing him several meters in Qui-Gon’s direction, he himself was not as lucky however. The ginger haired Jedi was thrown even further away from his troops and comrades and it was even more impossible for Qui-Gon to aid the injured Master, who was not even able to completely stand up, while Anakin was helped on his feet by Captain Rex and slowly brought to safety despite his protest.

Qui-Gon was about to make a mad dash forward, not caring for his own life, but a heavy and warm hand on his shoulder stopped him. Startled, did the Jedi Master turn around, only to find himself gazing into compassionate blue-green eyes. He knew those eyes. Only one person in the whole galaxy possessed them and that person was about to be killed. Only one person had such eyes, one person and the Force itself. Qui-Gon had soon learned that the Force had chosen this appearance, because it was how Obi-Wan had always pictured his father to look, at least when Obi-Wan had still been an Initiate and young Padawan. The Force’s accent was also part of this. Young and innocent Initiate Kenobi had one day decided that he had gotten his accent from his father and the Force had complied and had made those dreams and wishes, a reality.

“Do not fear child,” the Force’s voice was soothing and the warmness that spread through the Jedi Master, was calming. “All will be well.”  
And Qui-Gon believed him. He had not much of a choice actually, but that didn’t matter now. He would have believed him anyway.  
Slowly, almost bored, did the Force step forward. He caught the attention of a few clones, who were cluelessly looking between him and the Jedi Master who was about to be killed. They did not understand who they were seeing, they had not been taught the way Qui-Gon had been. And in all honesty, the long haired Jedi somehow doubted that Anakin would recognize the Force at what it was, either.

A shift was palpable in the very air around them. Qui-Gon did not need to look to know that the ginger male’s eyes had turned a sithly yellow and that he was calling upon the dark side, or rather upon HIS dark side.  
“We need a name for him,” Qui-Gon whispered to himself, but the raised eyebrow and amused grin he received, told him that he had been heard by the Force in human form.  
“Then name me,” he only replied.  
The form the Force had chosen trembled for a moment. It was as if looking at a bad holo connection. Then, the male had completely vanished, without a trace, only to reappear quite the distance away again, standing over the injured form of his son. Qui-Gon blinked and he was not the only one. Clones and droids alike were surprised by the sudden appearance of what could only be described as Obi-Wan’s twin. General Grievous, who was leading the attack hesitated, his arm was still raised, ready to give the command to attack. Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged confused and surprised glances, before they turned to Qui-Gon.  
“Master, do you,” but the blonde did not say more. He knew the look on his Grandmaster’s face all too well. Qui-Gon Jinn knew EXACTLY what was going on.  
“Master?” the young Togruta chirped in.  
The older male crossed his arms over his chest and he actually smiled. It unnerved the Master-Padawan-team greatly. “You are about to witness a unique spectacle, young one. Pay close attention.”  
“I don’t understand,” admitted the female.  
“Who is this?” asked Anakin.  
“Patience is a virtue,” was all Qui-Gon said, before returning his focus elsewhere.  
A voice in the back of his head added, “A virtue that my son’s former Padawan certainly lacks. But no need to be surprised, it is in his nature.”

Grievous had finally gotten his bearing back together. Unfazed by the sudden appearance of a Kenobi look-alike, did he give the signal and he yelled, “Kill them!”  
Countless of blasters were shot simultaneously and the heavy canon fired as well. The Force felt fear and confusion emitting from his son and though he did not want his son to feel this way, he had to take care of something else first. Slowly he raised his right arm and all present watched in odd fascination how laser bolts stopped midair, seemingly held by an invisible Force.  
“Who are you?” whispered Obi-Wan.  
“Don’t you recognize me?” answered the Force.  
A moment of silence passed. Then, “Father?”  
“Hello, my son.”  
“But how,” he did not come further, for the other man interrupted him.  
“Later. For now we should concentrate on winning this battle and on getting you out of here.” Obi-Wan could only nod. He was tired and beyond exhaustion. He wanted nothing more than to succumb to the darkness that was calling for him, but he knew that he was not supposed to reach out to it.  
“I’ll be with you in a minute, my son,” promised the Force.  
“Alright,” he forced himself to focus on his biological father, so that he would not fall unconscious.  
The Force sighed in annoyance. Who did this creature thing he is? Slowly he pulled his arm back towards his body, while still holding the deadly laser bolts at bay. Then he pushed his arm back forward again and all laser bolts reacted. But instead of advancing to their original goal, they were pushed towards the droids and tanks they had come from, destroying them effortlessly. But the Force was not done yet.  
Obi-Wan could feel the presence around his father shift. It became a shade darker, but not yet suffocating or threatening. Had Obi-Wan been able to look into the face of his father, he would have seen golden eyes and a cruel grin.  
The Force raised both arms before his body, they were slightly shivering, and he concentrated with his eyes shut close. For a moment, nothing happened, but then the ground started to shake as well. It was an unpleasant feeling. The Force turned his hands so that the palms were facing up, before raising his limbs slowly higher. With the movement, a gigantic part of the ground broke free from the planet and it began to hover. It casted a big shadow over the enemies’ troops, yet nobody dared to move, they were too afraid of the display of power they were witnessing. Another strong Force push and the piece of the planet landed on the droids, squishing them to bits and pieces. The ground shook heavily and many clones landed on their behinds, as well as many droids. Grievous had been able to stay on his legs, but only barely. Dust hang in the air, making seeing that much harder.  
The Force hummed in thought and his gaze was directed to a single bird on the sky. An even better idea struck him. He raised both his arms over his head, as if he was praying to the sun itself. In truth he was channeling and redirecting natural energy. And much quicker than the mere eye could watch, did dark storm clouds appear on the previously blue sky. Thunder could already be heard and it was deafening. More than one clone covered his ears. Then, from seemingly nowhere, a lightning bolt could be seen and it struck the ginger haired man. He jerked and for a moment Obi-Wan feared the worst, but then the electrified male pointed forward with his right hand and the electricity that had previously run through his body, was sent towards the remaining droids. Grievous, who had run as soon as the first attack had destroyed half his remaining army, had not been hit.  
“Coward!” yelled the Force, “You can run, but you cannot hide, not from me.” He didn’t pay the fleeing coward any attention, instead he turned on the spot and kneeled down to be on eye level with the wounded Jedi.  
“F… father?”  
“Don’t be afraid, everything will be well.” He laid his hand on his child’s shoulder. Obi-Wan felt healing energy being pushed into his wounded and weakened body. The effect was immediate. He could watch how the wounds were closing and he felt how his strength was restored. When the older male pulled back, he felt better than ever before. But something was bothering him and when he looked into his father’s blue-green eyes, he was hit with a shocking realization.  
“The Force…” he breathed out.  
The other male bowed his head, “Yes, my son.”  
“Anakin?”  
“Your half-brother, but not the Chosen One,” he shook his head a little.  
Obi-Wan sunk right back to the ground from which he had started to rise. His body might be healed, but this was too much for his soul and mind. Thankfully he was not alone in this, because Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker chose exactly this moment, to appear at his side. Ahsoka was not far behind either.  
The blonde casted a curious glance towards the Force, but did not comment on it, for him, Obi-Wan was more important. Qui-Gon however, addressed the Force.  
“Ben,” it was the first name that had come to his mind that he actually liked and he used it now, because he was not sure how much and to whom the Force wanted to reveal its true identity.  
“Qui-Gon,” the Force answered. He seemed satisfied with his new name. It also would make things much easier.  
“Are you alright?”  
Amusement flashed in Ben’s eyes, “I am not the one you want and need to ask this question,” he motioned for the Jedi Master to join his former Padawan, while he stepped back to give the now four Jedi some space. It amused him how his son was coddled and he was full of joy when he realized that Obi-Wan had a lot of precious people, who cared very deeply for him.  
His eyes shifted and he looked over the destroyed landscape.  
“A pity,” said Obi-Wan after he followed his father’s line of vision, “but still very much appreciated… thank you for saving our lives.”  
Ben gave him a soft smile. “You are welcome. Yet, not all is as it seems…” he chuckled. “You have much to learn,” he said, but his voice had not any accusation in it.  
He then spread his arms, as if inviting someone into his embrace. He inhaled deeply and in this moment searing hot lava spurted out of the hole in the planet. Even from this distance, the Jedi could feel the agonizing heat of the liquid fire. Then the Force exhaled and the dark clouds burst open and ice cold rain drops fell from the sky, bringing the heavy dust in the air down with it. The raindrops were unpleasant on the skin, almost painful, but with one wave of Ben’s hand, the clouds centered on the hole. The rain soon turned into something akin to a waterfall and was soon drowned by the hissing sound of the cooling lava. The fog was heavy in the air, the stench of fire and water too. When Ben’s spread arms returned to his sides, the fog vanished into nothingness and only then did he relax his posture.  
The four Jedi openly gaped at what they saw. Where previously had been a deep hole, was now earth. Apparently the Force had made sure, that it the land was fruitful again, at least that is what Qui-Gon guessed when new grass was sprouting.  
“And this is how the first mass was formed, with fire and water. Fire and water created earth. Air was added to the mix and life became possible.” Despite their different knowledge about the person before them, all the Jedi knew that a deep and old wisdom had been shared with them and they all swore then and there, that they would forever cherish it deep in their hearts.

 

* * *

 

On the other end of the galaxy, a certain Sith Lord was brooding in his office. The curtains were drawn shut. He had held a conversation with Grievous, actually the connection had only been recently shut off.

Grievous had told him about the sudden newcomer, who had not only saved the Jedi and their troops, but had also saved the planet by using impossible looking techniques. Sidious eyes blazed in fury. He shouldn’t be surprised. He had known that someday the Force would come to hunt him. It had only been a matter of time. He absentmindedly played with the stone that hung around his neck. Yes, he had known that the Force would come after him, or better, SEND someone after him. After all, the Force was not able to touch him.

Sidious turned his gaze towards the ceiling and he hummed. It would be time soon. The Harmonic Force Convergence was almost there. He knew that the Force would make its appearance then, he would not want to risk the life of his child, the child HE had helped to create. And when the Force was there, then Sidious would take the chance and destroy it, so that he may take its place.

“Soon, very soon,” he mumbled to himself and he leaned back in his comfortable chair. He had waited this long, a few more weeks wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment behind. 
> 
> And check out my tumblr, you will find a lot more Star Wars (and other) stuff there. It's worth a shot.  
> inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
